fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8
Season 8, with the slogan “'X Marks The Spot'”, of Fortnite: Battle Royale started on February 28th, 2019, and ended on May 8th, 2019. The theme revolves mainly on adventure and pirates. The Season 8 Storyline The continuing storyline that dates back to Season 3 continues, with Wailing Woods exploding and being replaced with a volcano which was summoned by The Prisoner. Pirates also find the island, raid and destroy and take over Lazy Links, replacing it with Lazy Lagoon, and Sunny Steps. Wind holes and lava (presumably connected underground to the Volcano, the source) begin to appear around the North-Eastern area of the island. The unlucky building at Tilted Towers is repaired (again). Later on in the season, the pirates take over Snobby Shores and the government arrives in helicopters to dig up Loot Lake. The main Season 5/6 villain known as Kevin the Cube’s remains are destroyed. A bunker is then revealed. Dig sites appear across the map (most prominently the neglected Dusty Divot). Eventually, all these dig sites are revealed to be filled with lava, confirming the instability of the island, due to the volcano. The Unvaulting Event Near the end of the season, the Loot Lake bunker opens up, revealing the Vault and the NEXUS (Kevin’s son) to be down there. Players vote on a weapon to be unvaulted and the Drum Gun is chosen, to some delight and dismay. After returning to the map, The Volcano erupts and volcanic rocks strike and destroy the eastern part of Retail Row, Tilted Towers (surprisingly, everything but the ever-so unlucky building), as well as cracking the ice beneath Polar Peak. How did it end? During the eruption, Jonesy and Peely ran to escape and ended up in a bunker with a dance floor, an exercise center, an arcade, and... a refrigerator with nothing but an empty can. It will take so much time until someone opens up the bunker, and that person being the robot Sentinel. At the time it opened, Jonesy got a long beard, and Peely turned into a smoothie. As the now named Bunker Jonesy exits the bunker, he sees Tilted Towers in a futuristic form, named Neo Tilted. Season 9 began at this point. New Features Map * Forest Biome: Replaced and can be found at the north-eastern part of the map. * Pirate Camps: Similar to Corrupted Areas and Expedition Outposts, these loot spots are scattered throughout the map. They contain Pirate Cannons as well as chests, ammo boxes, and floor loot. Battle Pass * Party Assist: Get help from your party members in Challenges. Cosmetics * Traversal Emotes: Emotes that can interacted even when moving forward. The first of this type is Conga. Battle Pass The Battle Pass costs 950 V-Bucks, like the previous seasons. However, if you completed 13 of the Season 7 Overtime challenges, you get it free of charge. This Battle Pass first introduced traversal emotes into the game. Battle Pass Rewards Free tiers Achievement rewards Challenges Map Changes Season 8 Map - Fortnite- Battle Royale.jpg Season8.jpg Lazy Lagoon - Fortnite.png|Lazy Lagoon Sunny Steps - Fortnite.png|Sunny Steps Volcano - Fortnite.png|Volcano Teasers Fortnite Battle Pass Season 8 Teaser 1.jpg|Teaser 1 Fortnite Battle Pass Season 8 Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser 2 Fortnite Battle Pass Season 8 Teaser 3.jpg|Teaser 3 Fortnite Battle Pass Season 8 Teaser 4.jpg|Teaser 4 Videos Season 8 - Cinematic Trailer Season 8 - Battle Pass Overview Fortnite Season 8 BATTLE BUNDLE (Battle Pass +25 Tiers +500 V-Bucks, BlackHeart, Hybrid, SideWinder) Fortnite - The Baller Trivia * The snow in south-western Tilted Towers has melted. de:Battle Pass Saison 8 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 8) Category:Battle Royale Category:Seasons